Tiberius Stone (Earth-616)
; formerly , , , ; former ally to the Tinkerer | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased) Unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Alchemax Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 181 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (formerly Green)Category:Green Eyes | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Tattoos; formerly claws, fangs, prehensile tongue | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal, engineer, head of Alchemax's R&D department, inventor, scientist; formerly CEO of Viastone, CEO of Stone, Inc. | Education = BA in business administration | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Long Island, New York | Creators = Frank Tieri; Alitha Martinez | First = Iron Man Vol 3 37 | Quotation = And it also tells me... that gramps here was the cause of all this. What some kind of signal that set Spider-Man off. And endangered that boy's life! Just like a [[:Category:Stone Family|'Stone']]. Anything to save his own skin. | Speaker = Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) | QuoteSource = Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 18 | HistoryText = Early Life Tiberius " Ty" Stone was a scientist and CEO of Viastone. He was also the childhood friend of Tony Stark. The pair grew up very competitive with each other always fighting over girls, sports, and grades. Battling the Starks Their parents were business rivals and Howard Stark eventually drove Stone to the verge of bankruptcy. Years later Ty returned from Europe where he had been hiding for years, planning on returning the day he was richer than Tony. Stone used his media empire to turn public opinion against Stark. He even stole Tony's girlfriend Rumiko Fujikawa. The Hand He later worked for The Hand, and started working for Horizon Labs as a double-agent. He also worked with the Kingpin and provided him with schematics for spider-sense jammers, which he stole from Horizon Labs. He also had an important role in creating Alpha. When his spider-sense jammers failed to stop Spider-Man and his involvement with the Kingpin was discovered by his boss at Horizon Labs Max Modell, he was fired by both of his employers and went into hiding out of fear for his life. He was taken in by the Tinkerer until news that the Kingpin was dead and Hobgoblin was on the run had reached him. Hobgoblin, a frequent customer of the Tinkerer's came to him in need of weapons. Out for revenge, Ty made alterations to his gear, which ultimately worked against him during a confrontation with Spider-Man. Forming Alchemax By combining his own funds with those of Liz Allan and her son Normie Osborn in Oscorp, he created the organization Alchemax, which allied secretly with the Goblin King and his Goblin Nation during their brief takeover of New York City. Trans-Sabal After Trans-Sabal's government won the bidding for Alchemax's Spider-Slayers, Ty Stone traveled to Trans-Sabal to personally sell the robots to the country's ruler; however, he was kidnapped by a group of rebels as soon as he arrived in Jaffan. He was taken to their leader, who initially tried to force him to cancel the sale, but she then tried to convince him to use the spider-slayers to over throw Dahn instead. When the Scorpion and Spider-Man attempted to rescue Stone, they began to fight each other. Their battle caused the building they were in to collapse and Mussaret gave her life to save Ty. Having a change of heart, he used the slayers to force Dahn out of the country. Confronting Dario Agger As head of research and development at Alchemax he represented the company at the Universal Bank where the richest people in the world met to discuss matters. In one such meeting, the heads of various companies came from across the globe to discuss Dario Agger's and Roxxon's operations in the Ten Realms. The true reason for the meeting was revealed when Shingen attacked Dario and they were about to fight when Oubliette Midas, a.k.a. the Exterminatrix, of the Midas Foundation, arrived and knocked him out, declaring herself as the new member of the group afterwards. | Powers = Tiberius Stone is an otherwise normal man with a gifted intellect but no superhuman powers. He is an accomplished business administrator, with an advanced degree in Business administration, and is a skilled planner. For some time, he has had full access to the advanced technology of the super-corporation Alchemax. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stone Family Category:Millionaires Category:Tattoos Category:Businesspeople Category:Robotics